encyclopaediafandomcom_de-20200216-history
Heidelberger Modell der TCM
Alles überarbeiten und interne Weblinks setzen. Einzelnachweise sind zwingend erforderlich!--Encyclopædia 14:35, 2. Okt. 2013 (UTC) Das Heidelberger Modell der Traditionellen Chinesischen Medizin wurde vom Heidelberger Mediziner Henry Johannes Greten entwickelt und ist in China offiziell wissenschaftlich anerkannt. Professor Greten kombiniert seit Jahren die naturwissenschaftliche Medizin des Westens mit der klassischen Hochmedizin Chinas und unterrichtet TCM an verschiedenen Universitäten - auch in China. Zu seinen wissenschaftlichen Verdiensten gehören Beiträge zur Systemtheorie der TCM (Heidelberger Modell), die Einführung der Doppelverblindung in die Akupunkturforschung und die Schaffung des ersten TCM-Masterstudienganges in Europa. Das Heidelberger Modell wurde der State Administration of Chinese Medicine in Peking 1999 zur Prüfung vorgelegt. In einem Schreiben der SATCM über das Heidelberger Modell wird bescheinigt: “The future modell to integrate chinese medicine in western health care and research.” Wissenschaftliches Modell Das Heidelberger Modell versteht die Chinesische Diagnose als einen vegetativen Funktionszustand, den man mit beinahe mathematischer Stringenz erheben kann. Grundlage ist die Vorstellung, dass Yin & Yang als technische Begriffe der Regulationslehre (Kybernetik) interpretiert werden. Das Heidelberger Modell orientiert sich an den klassischen Werken der Chinesischen Medizin. Dieser ständige Bezug auf die Klassiker geht im Heidelberger Modell aber noch weiter als bei konventionellen Darstellungen der Traditionellen chinesische Medizin (TCM). Ein neues Verständnis der TCM-Theorie wird durch die wissenschaftliche Sythematik erst ermöglicht, die dem I Ging, dem ältesten Buch der Menschheit, zugrundeliegt. Schon Gottfried Wilhelm Leibniz (1646-1716) erkannte die technischen und philosophischen Qualitäten dieser Verfasser des I Gings im alten China. So entsteht Traditionelle Chinesische Medizin, die dem westlichen Arzt rational zugänglich ist, ohne Hokus Pokus und ‘Guruismus’. Leitkriterien sind regulative Physiologiemodelle In der Chinesischen Medizin (CM) haben sich vier Hauptbeschreibungsmodelle entwickelt, um die komplexen Zusammenhänge der Körperregulation zu ordnen. Im Kern beschreiben diese vier „Leitkriterien“ die Regulation des Menschen auf vier verschiedenen physiologischen Ebenen, die zusammen ein komplexes Netzwerkregulationsmodell darstellen. Diese vier Ebenen der Steuerung (neurovegetative Ebene, humorovegetative E., neuroimmunolgische E., zelluläre E.) sind sowohl nach westlichem wie nach chinesischem Verständnis auf das Engste miteinander verbunden. Die CM hat nun eine klinische Zeichenlehre entwickelt, mit der man den regulativen Zustand jeder dieser Steuerungsebenen an Hand der klinischen Symptomatik ermitteln kann. Besonders am Beispiel der Physiologie des ersten Leitkriteriums kann man dieses in den Grundzügen leicht nachvollziehen. In dieser Theorie werden, westlich betrachtet, die primär neuro-vegetativen Krankheitszeichen systematisiert. Die innere Logik der Chinesischen Medizin Die technisch-regulative Dimension von Yin, Yang und den Wandlungsphasen lässt sich an einem Analogiebeispiel der Regulation der Temperatur in einem Wasserbecken erklären: In der Versuchsanordnung bringt ein Tauchsieder das Wasser auf eine bestimmte Solltemperatur (hier: 37 Grad C). Auf Grund der systemimmanenten Schwankungen bewegt sich der Istwert um den Sollwert annähernd sinuskurvenartig. In einem solchen sinusartigen Verlauf befinden sich nahezu alle einfach regulierten biologischen Systeme. Aus diesem Grund eignet sich eine solche regulative Betrachtung zur Wertung vieler biologischer Phänomene. Die CM hat eine eigene Sprache entwickelt, solche Sollwertschwankungen eindeutig zu bezeichnen. Im Kern geht es darum: Yang- Zustände sind über dem Sollwert, Yin- Zustände sind unter dem Sollwert. Die Wandlungsphasen (WP) bezeichnen die Abschnitte (Quadranten) dieser Sinuskurve. Wendet man diese regulative Theorie auf die vegetative Gesamtaktivität an, so zeigt sich, westlich betrachtet, eine große Zahl von Übereinstimmungen mit der klassischen Zeichenlehre der CM. Der Temperaturverlauf entspricht technisch betrachtet der Energie des Becken inhaltes, der Wärmemenge. Daher besteht in den Phasen I und II (chin. im Yang) ein höherer Energiegehalt als in den Phasen III und IV (chin. im Yin). In der Phase I wird das Energiepotenzial bereitgestellt. Dies entspricht den Kennzeichen der WP Holz. In der Phase II wird dieses Potenzial abgegeben, um das System zum Sollwert zurückzuführen. Dies entspricht den Kennzeichen der WP Feuer. In der Phase III fällt der Energiegehalt des Wasserbeckens weiter unter das Soll. Mit Einsetzen dieser Phase ist zugleich die halbe Wellenlänge definiert. Somit hat die Phase III in einem technischen Sinn eine „Nachwendepunkt- Charakteristik”, die die Rhythmik des Systems bestimmt. Dies entspricht den Kennzeichen der WP Metall. Die Phase IV kann man, vom Energiehaushalt aus betrachtet, als Regenerationsphase bezeichnen, da sich hier die Energie des Systems zum Sollwert hin wiederherstellt. Dies entspricht den Kennzeichen der WP Wasser. Man kann statt der Temperatur im Wasserbecken auch die vegetative Gesamtaktivität eines Menschen als Sollwert in die Sinuskurve einsetzen und die für diese regulativen Vorgänge westlich postulierte Transmitter- und Hormonsysteme eintragen. Die klinischen Zeichen, die dann eine Wandlungsphase kennzeichnen, entsprechen sehr genau den Orbes (Funktionskreisen, FK). Orbes sind demnach die klinische Manifestation einer regulativ bedingten vegetativen Funktionstendenz, die man Wandlungsphase nennt. Wir interpretieren das Fou qi Zeichen daher als ein Emblem, das grundlegende mathematische Bedeutung für die Beschreibung von Kreisbewegungen und Regulationen hat (siehe Abbildung 2). Es symbolisiert, dass Yang und Yin Begriffe der Regulation sind und durch die Wandlungsphasen näher differenziert werden können. Die Anwendung der regulativen Kurve beschränkt sich jedoch nicht nur auf die Theorie von Yin und Yang, die hier nur verkürzt wiedergegeben werden konnte. Alle vier Physiologiemodelle der CM lassen sich in Sinuskurven fassen und in einfache Wirkbeziehungen setzen. Weitere Ausführungen hierzu finden Sie in der entsprechenden Fachliteratur (Link). Weiterführende Anwendungen der Theorie erklären die „Geschmacksrichtungen“ (sapores) als vegetative Wirkrichtungen, den Begriff des Yin-Mangels und die Sechs-Stadien-Lehre des shang han lun. Eine Therapie, die auf diesen klassischen Grundsätzen beruht, ist nachweislich erfolgreicher als Rezeptakupunktur. Einzelnachweise Kategorie:Traditionelle Chinesische Medizin